Elämä juoksee, pysy mukana tai tiput
by Blueaye
Summary: Pieni [pieni ja pieni] Angs ficci, jossa Kankuro on jäänyt kivivyöryn alle ja on nyt vakavassa tilanteessa sairaalassa. Miten reagoivat Temari, Gaara ja heidän ottosiskonsa Kaona? Miten Kankurolle käy, pääseekö hän kertomaan tärkeän asiansa perheelleen?


**Tämä on nyt t'mmöinen angstin/surun purkamis ficci, jossa kummallisesti mukana yksi OC. **

**Ja Minähän en omista Narutoa. Jos omistaisin, siinä olisi rutkasti enemmän turhanpäiväisiä hahmoja. **

_Pimeys. Miten houkuttelevalta se tuntuikaan. Kutsui minua hiljaa luokseen ja kieputteli lankojaan ympärilleen. Tunsin oloni nukeksi, samallaiseksi kuin omani, joilla leikin sisarteni kanssa. Pimeys tuntui niin rauhalliselta, kutsuvalta. Tahdoin vain vajota pimeyteen ja jäädä sinne. SIlti jokin piti minua pimeyden yllä, jokin veti minua kauemmas. Yritin repiä itseni irti ja hypätä pimeyden hellään huomaan. Mutta se jokin ei päästänyt irti. Sitten kuulin sen. Hennon huudon kaukaa. Se huusi nimeäni. Ääni oli tuttu ja äänensävy sai sydämmeni lyömään tiheämmin. Ääni oli täynnä tuskaa, suurta hätää ja ylitsevuotamatonta surua, joka tuntui peittävän kaiken alleen. Nielaisin ja jäin kuuntelemaan. Yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan se huusi, aina vain kovemmin ja kovemmin. Tiesin kenen ääni oli, mutta aivoni eivät antaneet nimeä päähäni. Kun ääni tuntui tulevan ihan korvani juuresta, tunsin saavani salamaniskun. Se oli Kaona._

Konohan sairaala oli sekasorron vallassa. Lääkärit ja potilaat hyppivät kauhuissaan pois sairaalakärryn edestä, kärryn jota ohjasti itse Hokage aj hänen taitavimmat lääkärinsä. Joka kerta kun kärry ohitti jonkun ihmisen, kului kauhistunut voihkaus, joka tuntui aina repivän kärryn vieressä juoksevien Temarin, Gaaran ja Kaonan sydämmet palasiksi ja polttavan ne tuhkaksi. Hokage huuteli käskyjä kiihtyneellä äänellä ja raivasi tietä kiirreelliselle tapaukselle.

"Kankuro! Elä nuku! Pysy hereillä! ELÄ NUKU!" Temari huusi ja ravisteli puolitajutonta veljeään, joka oli kärryllä juuri tuotu huoneeseen, jossa Hokage aikoi hiekankyläläisen parantaa. Kaona itki lohduttomasti maassa ja Gaara kietoi kätensä ottosiskonsa ympärille, kuiskaten tuolle lohduttavia sanoja, joihin ei itsekkään uskonut. Temari huusi Kankurolle ja tunsi lämpimien kyyneleiden valuvan poskiaan pitkin. Hokage hääsi sisaruskolmikon pois huoneesta. Gaara nosti siskonsa syliinsä ja Kaona rimpuili vastaan hanakasti, ojentaen kätensä kohti veristä Kankuroa, huutaen lohduttomasti tuon nimeä. Temari sulki heilurioven ja surullisena lähti Gaaran ja Kaonan kanssa ylös kahvioon.

_Miksi Kaona huusi? Mikä siskolla oli hätänä? Miksei kukaan kerro?! Tunsin ärtymyksen ja huolen kasvavan sisälläni koko ajan ja tahdoin vain huutaa. Miksei kukaan kerro?! Näen valoa. Näen valoa. En sellaista, jota kuolevat ihmiset näkevät, vaan enemmänkin leikkauspöydän lampun valoa. Käännän katsettani hitaasti ja joudun huutamaan kivusta, joka iski kipeämmin kuin sata puukkoa, kun käänsin päätäni. Viimeiseksi näin vain Kaonan kauhun ja tuskan täytteiset kasvot ja Temarin ja Gaaran loittonevat selät. Sitten pimeni täysin._

Gaara istui kahvipöydän ääressä, tuijottaen hiljaa ja haikeasti Kaonaa joka oli kahvioon päästyään lysähtänyt lattialle ja huusi nyt täyttä kurkkua tuskaista ja sydäntä riipivää huutoa, kastellen kyynelillään lattian. Temari tuijotti tyhjästi märkää lattiaa ja pyöritteli lusikaa tyhjässä kupissa. Pian Sairaalan ovet avautuivat suhisten ja Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura ja pari muutakin juoksivat hiekankylän kolmikon luo. Shikamaru astui heti ensimmäisenä Temarin ja Gaaran luo, luoden osaanottavan katseen kumpaankin. Naruto ponkaisi pöydän viereen.

"Mitä tapahtui? Tultiin heti ku saatiin tietää, et Kankuro on tääl." Naruto älähti ja Gaara nosti katseensa bloondiin ja huokaisi raskaasti ja väräväjästi. Temari tuijotti yhä lattiaa ja vaikka äsken oli saanut lopetettua kyyneleiden tulon, valuivat kyyneleet taas virtana ja tippuivat pöydälle. Shikamaru nosti kätensä lohduttavasti Temarin olalle, kun Gaara taas aloitti kertomuksen tapahtuneesta.

"Olimme suorittamassa tehtävää, Minä ja Kaona omaamme ja Temari ja Kankuro omaansa. Kun tapasimme taas ja olimme lähdössä tapaamaan teitä, syntyi kalliolla kivivyöry. Kankuro työnsi Kaonan turvaan ja hautautui itse kivien alle. " Gaara selosti ja loppua kohden ääni muuttui vain suruisammaksi ja suruisammaksi, kunnes lopulta jopa Gaaran poskille valahti kyyneleitä.

Kaona kohotti tasa ääntään oktaavilla ja huusi yhä tuskaisesti. Neji, joka oli salaa Kaonaan ihastunut, kyykistyi tuon viereen ja Kaona, jolla myös oli salaisia tunteita Huygaa kohtaan, otti tilaanteesta vaariin ja nousi, halaten Nejiä tiukasti, jolloin mustatukka kaatui lattialle naama punaisena, mutta kiersi kätensä Kaonan ympärille. Kaona itki Nejiä vasten ja Neji painoi päänsä Kaonan vaalean ruskeisiin hiuksiin. Kaikki nuoret seisoivat tai istuivat hiljaa ja surullisina kahviossa ja odottivat kauhulla tuloksia.

_Pimeys leikitteli minulla taas. Kietoi mustia lankojaan ympärilleni ja yritti vetää minua mukaansa. Mutta nyt pistin vastaan. Kaonan huudot ja ilme olivat saaneet minut järkiini. Tahtoin kauas pimeydestä ja lähteä kohti kauempana olevaa valoa. Tahdoin uskoa. Uskoa että selviäisin. Uskoa, että Kaona vielä nauraisi kanssani, Temari vielä halaisi minua, Gaara vielä naljailisi kanssani. Uskoa, että näkisin heidät kaikki vielä kerran. Uskoa, että saisin vielä kertoa sen, minkä tiesin heidän tietävän, mutta olin silti jättänyt sanomatta sen, vaikka olisi pitänyt. Sanoa, Minä rakastan teitä yli kaikein..._

Kahvion surullinen tunnelma ei ollut muuttunut miksikään. Kaikki olivat pää painuksissa, Temari itki ja Gaarakin nieli kyyneleitä. Kaona nyyhkytti vielä Nejin sylissä, mutta oli jo huomattavasti rauhoittunut äskeisestä. Neji silitti tytön hiuksia hellästi kädellään ja torjui kummaksuneet katseet muilta, sulkien silmänsä ja keskittyen vain Kaonan sydämmen lyönteihin ja rauhalliseen, mutta välillä katkonaiseen hengitykseen. Pian kahvion ovi paiskautui auki ja yltäpäältä verinen Hokage astui sisään. Gaara nousi välittömästi seisomaan ja katsoi Hokagea kauhuissaan. Temari nousi veljensä vierelle ja Neji siirsi katseensa nukahtaneen Kaonan puolesta Hokageen. Hokage oli hengästynyt, mutta tuon naamalle nousi hymy.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Kahvio ja koko sairaala täyttyi riemuhuudoista. Gaara huusi sydämmensä pohjasta ja halaili kaikkia [kaikkien yllätykseksi tietenkin.] Temari huusi myös ja halasi Shikamarua oikein lujasti ja suuteli tuota poskelle, jota sitten heti katui ja astui kauemmas. Kiusalliselta tilanteelta Temarin pelasti Sakura, joka tuli onnittelemaan Temaria. Neji herätti Kaonan hellästi ja kertoi tuolle hyvät uutiset, jolloin Kaona kiljaisi onnesta ja loikkasi Nejin kaulaan, jolloin kaksikko kaatui taas lattialle. Hokage hymyili oven suussa ja odotti tilanteen rauhoittumista.

_Pimeys väistyy. Se päästi irti minusta. Olen vapaa. Juoksen kohti valoa ja saavutan sen. Hetkessä avaan silmäni ja tuijotan kattoa. Hitaasti käännän katsettani viereeni, jossa kauempana on seinä ja siellä ikkuna. Olen Konohassa. Miksi? Muistan vain sisareni. Tehtävän tapaamisen. Ne kivet... KIVET! Kivivyöry! Kaona! Reväytän silmäni auki ja nousen nopeasti istumaan. Kipu revähti selästä ja tykytti siellä tuskallisesti. Älähdin ja purin hammasta. Kuulin viereltäni hiljaisen kuiskauksen ja käännän katseeni. _

Kaona seisoi sengyn vierellä ja katsoi Kankuroa helpottuneesti ja rakastavasti. Vaikka Kaona oli sanonut, ettei enää itke, ei tuo voinut estää kyyneleitä valumasta poskilleen. Tällä kertaa ne olivat onnen kyyneleet. Kankuro tuijotti siskoaan hölmistyneenä, kun tuo kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja rutisti lujaa. Kaona piteli lujasti kiinni veljestään, peläten, että tuo häviäisi hiekkana ilmaan ja hän heräisi sairaalan lattialta veljettömänä. Temari oli seuraava joka liittyi halaukseen ja rutisti heitä kumpaakin lujasti. Sen jälkeen jopa Gaarakin yhtyi halaukseen ja niin kaikki hiekankylän sisarukset olivat koolla. Kankuro nielaisi ja kietoi kätensä veljensä ja kahden siskonsa ympärille.

_"Minä rakastan teitä."_ Kankuro sanoi, painottaen joka sanaa. Kaona naurahti hieman ja Temari hymyili, kun taas Gaara hymähti.

"Se me jo tietettiin." He sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

**Siinä se. Saatan joskus jatkaa tätä jollain tavalla. :3**


End file.
